


The Headmasters' Team

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Friendship, Gen, Past, king of vale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Before RWBY.Before STRQ.There was another team. A team made up of the best of the best of that generation. A team that once stood by each other and trusted each other. But is now broken.Team JOLT.Come join the Beacon Adventures of James Ironwwood, Leonnardo Lionheart, Theodore Toto, and Ozpin.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Ill answer any questions you have so yeah. Just give me time. I work full time and will be going to school soon. Hope you enjoy

A young man, barely the age of 17 was sitting on the airship. He was on his way to Beacon. He was glad he was accepted into the prestigious Huntsmen school. He was glad to leave his old life behind. He didn’t enjoy it and he will never go back. He would start a new life here and one day be able to protect people. So the boy looked out the window seeing his own reflection; light brown hair and emerald green eyes stared back. He touched his hair, it was shorter than what he was used to. But he’ll get used to it. He smiled a little watching the reflection smile back. He could do this. He grabbed his small bag, setting it beside him. 

An hour later, the air ship landed. The young man stood up, grabbing his pack, and leaving the ship. The only sign he was there was a small bracelet with the name A. Zephyr. 

The young man walked beside his fellow classmates. He was excited. A new beginning. A new start. He took a breath and calmed his nerves. He had to remain calm and try not to make a fool out of himself. He kept an easy smile on his face watching everyone around him. 

He noticed some of his new classmates were walking with each other. He felt a small sense of longing. He never had that. He wished for it, but knew he never had it. He didn’t mind, but he was alone in this new place. 

“Excuse me, sorry. Excuse me,” he heard a voice before someone ran into him. The young man fell over and saw another student with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a lion’s tail. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t see you there,” the lion faunus held out a hand. The young man grabbed it, standing up. “I’m Leo Lionheart. It’s my first year here. Is it your first year too? It most likely is.” 

The other young man smiled. “Hello Leo, I am Ozpin”.


	2. Meeting Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once I am done with New Fears the chapters will get longer and I will try to post once a week with this one, instead of having months between each chapter like New Fears. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Leo smiled, picking up the items he dropped. “Sorry again. I fell asleep on the airship and was worried I’ll be late to the entrance ceremony.” 

Ozpin picks up his bag dusting it off. “Not an issue. Come on we should get to the main hall or we will be late.” Ozpin had a small smile on his face and watched as Leo looked around with a nervous look. 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” 

The duo walked into the main hall glad the entrance ceremony hadn’t started yet. They moved towards the middle of the room. They look around, not noticing anything around them. Nothing really stood out. No one was on the stage at the very front of the room and students kept trickling in from outside. 

“I guess we didn’t have to worry about being late,” Leo joked. 

Ozpin chuckled a little. He nodded in agreement. He tugged at his sleeve and sighed. The hall was starting the fill up and he wasn’t one for big crowds. He liked being on the outskirts looking in. He shifted a little and moved a little closer to Leo. He may not have known Leo for long but was more comfortable with being closer to the lion faunes than the muscular man next to him.

The muscular man looks down at Ozpin and gives a huge smile before saying in a booming voice “Hey”. 

Ozpin stares up at him. The other man was a few inches taller but his build made him seem like a giant. “Hello.” 

The other man holds out a hand. “The name’s Theodore.” 

Ozpin shakes the hand. “Ozpin.” 

Leo moves to stand besides Ozpin. “I’m Leo Lionheart.” 

Theodore smiles at the two of them. “This is going to be an interesting year.”


	3. Sleep overs and Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So big thanks to Roosterteethlover. It's mostly because of their comments I feel motivated to write anything. I was able to write 1-2 chapters in all of mine wips because of them. So this is a shout out to them. 
> 
> Thank you very much for giving me the motivation to write.

Leo smiles and looks back at the stage. “Isn’t he the former king’s advisor?” 

Ozpin tilts his head and looks at the old man on the stage. “I think he is. It was said he stood beside the old king’s side in every battle.” 

Theo nods. “That’s him. You can tell by his weapon. Two gauntlets with dust in the knuckles.” Theo smiles touching his own gloves. 

“He is still one the best,” a new person joined the conversation. It was another new student. A male with short black hair and blue eyes. 

The three other men stared at him. Theo was the first to react. He smiled. “The name’s Theodore.” 

And again Ozpin and Leo introduced themselves. The new student had a thin smile. “I am James Ironwood.” 

They heard the mic turn on and turned towards the stage. The king’s advisor, Percy Koa, stood next by the mic. He looked out at the students and couldn’t help, but sigh a little. These students, his new students, had no idea what they were getting themselves in. He cleared his throat and began his speech. 

“Welcome new students of Beacon Academy. First I would like to congratulate you on being accepted into this academy and I wish you the best of luck going forward. But before you start on your journey at Beacon, you will have one more test. You have a choice now to leave the school or you stay. If you choose to stay and fail the test you will be unable to apply to Beacon ever again.” A few students left at that. “You always have the right to choose your own path and if that path doesn’t lie with studying here at Beacon you are free to leave.” He took a second to let this sink into his students. “The test will start tomorrow morning. You will sleep here. If you pass you will be assigned a dorm and a team. Good night.” He left the stage and didn’t look back. 

The four students looked at each other. “While that was uplifting,” Theo joked. 

Leo laughed a little. James and Ozpin watched Koa leave the stage. They frown a little. The speech was kind of depressing. James and Ozpin looked at each other and nodded. They wouldn’t leave. They want to stay here and learn from the best. 

Theo and Leo looked at each other and knew they would stay here as long as the other stayed here. The four stare at each other. They had each other. They didn’t know each other, but they also didn’t know anyone else in the building. Might as well stick to the people that didn’t look scared at the speech or looked scared at the prospect of the test tomorrow. 

The four gathered their bags and claimed a corner of the room. Food is brought in and they grab some of it. They sit down, not knowing what to say. Leo was shifting slightly. Theo kept glancing at all of them. Ozpin tugged at his shirt sleeve. And James was completely fine with the silence. 

Finally, Theo groaned and laid down. “Alright, it was getting awkward. So we gonna play 20 questions or fight. It’s your choice.”


	4. Weapon Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of you get the reference in this chapter I will love you forever

“Uhh, I don’t think they will want us to fight in the hall,” Ozpin said.

Theo shrugs. “Then 20 questions it is.” 

Leo and James shrug. Ozpin lays down and sighs. He didn’t want to play, but it seemed like fun. 

Theo smirks. “I’ll, of course, be going first.” Theo taps the floor next to him. He sits up, knowing his question. “This is an easy one. Who was your first kiss? Mine was this guy that lived on my street.” 

Leo went next. “Mine was right before I left to come here.” 

James sighed. “Never had one.” 

“Same with me.” 

Theo and Leo looked at each other. “Don’t worry you two, we will get you your first kiss before the year is over.” 

James rolled his eyes and Oz didn’t really care. He never found kissing anyone fun or even being in a relationship with someone. 

Leo went next. “Why Beacon?” He answered. “I wanted to see something new and get out of Mantel.” 

Next was Theo, who shrugged, “Why not.” 

James was next. “I wanted to see how another kingdom taught their students and to make connections with Huntsmen from other kingdoms.” 

Ozpin took the longest to answer. “I always wanted to go to Beacon. There was no other option for me.” 

James asked the next question. “What are your weapon’s name?” James pulled out a pair of revolvers. “These are Due Process.” 

Leo held up his arm to show his bracer. He activated and the bracer turned into a shield. “This is Stalwart.” 

Theo just lifted his hands to show off red gloves. There were dust crystals in the gloves and he smiled down at them. “These are Red Rage.” 

Ozpin grabs his rapier. “Whatever.” 

The other three blink. Before James asked “You named your weapon Whatever?” 

Ozpin nods. “I couldn’t come up with a name for it, so I decided to name it Whatever. It’s easy to remember and I get a good laugh each time someone asks.” 

Theo swings his arm over Ozpin’s shoulder. “I like you ten times better now.” 

Ozpin chuckles. He thinks of his question. “Why do you want to be Huntsmen?” He didn’t answer his own question. He wanted to hear their responses first. 

Theo answered first. He had a huge grin on his face. “Why not. The adventures will be fun.” 

James straightened his back and sat up a little taller. “So I could provide a service for my kingdom.” 

Leo seemed to shrink into himself a little bit. “To keep people safe.” 

Ozpin let himself think of his own answer. He didn’t know why he wanted to be a Huntsmen. He just knew that he had to. He wanted to protect people, but that wasn’t all. So he simply answered “To protect others.” 

Sixteen other questions were asked and all were answered. Those learned everything from first crush to funniest injury to favorite animal to worst fear. And the four fell asleep, ready for the test the next day. 


	5. Partners Chosen

The morning arrived and the four students were told to meet on top of a giant cliff. There were other students on the cliff too. Ozpin looks around and sees the giant forest. 

“Good morning students.” The headmaster walked up to the cliff. “Your final test is to go into this forest, find a relic and come back to this spot.” Koa taps his nose. “Also you will find your partner in this test. The first person you come in contact with will be your partner.” He stands back and tells the students to stand on the raised platform. 

Leo looks at the platform and then the forest. “Sir, how will we get down to the forest?” 

Koa smirks and pushes a button on his screen. “Landing strategy.” 

One by one the students were launched in the air. And each one had a way to land and not die.

Leo was able to use his weapon to land on a tree branch and work his way down to the ground. He wiped himself off and kept his weapon near him. His Semblance wasn’t all that strong and he’ll rather not be killed by the Grimm. 

James fires off his guns and uses his semblance to focus on his landing. He lands perfectly on the ground. He dust himself off and keeps his senses open for any signs of danger. 

Theo punches many trees in his landing. He lands on the forest ground in a crouch. He stands and stretches. “That was fun. Let’s do it again.” 

Ozpin uses his semblance of illusions to help him land. But it doesn’t go as planned and he ends up landing right on top of James. 

James looks at the other student and sighs. 

Ozpin has a slight blush and gets off of him. “Sorry about that.” Ozpin holds out his hand. 

James takes it and smiles. “I guess we’re partners now.” 

Ozpin smiles back. “I guess we are.” 

Back on the cliff Koa watched as the two became partners. He smiled a little. “I should send this to him. He’ll get a great laugh out of it.” 

Back in the forest, Leo has the misfortune of running into a pack of beowolves. He stopped and locked around for an escape. When he couldn’t find one he spun his weapon landing on fire dust and shooting it at the one closest to him. Leo dodges out of the way from a lunge. He spins the disk and it lands on earth dust. He fires the dust and that only makes the grimm angier. 

Leo looks around. The grimm were surrounding him. He looked at his weapon and knew it wouldn’t help him in this situation. Leo activated his semblance. His semblance was called Roar. He could use his voice to push those around him. His semblance also caused those around him to lose his hearing for a bit of time. 

The grimm was pushed back a few feet and were slightly dazed. He ran up to the grimm and started to destroy them. He was able to take a few down before the grimm started to fight back. 

And then Theo ran in with another pack of beowolves. Theo was laughing and landed a punch on one of the beowolves Leo was fighting. 

“Hey Leo, you got some trouble?” 

Leo looked at the beowolves. “It seems you brought more trouble.” 

Theo smiles. “It’s a good bonding experience partner.” 

Leo sighs and loads up his weapon and points it at one of the beowolves. Theo only smiles and laughs punching one of the beowolves. 

“If I die I’m blaming you Theo.” 

“Come on, Leo we won’t die. This is fun.” Theo punches another beowolf and Leo uses his weapon to daze the creatures. 

Soon enough both students defeated the beowolves and were walking to the location of the relics. 

“See we didn’t die.” 

Leo rolls his eyes. “I wonder if they will allow us to change partners.” 

Theo pouts in mock anger. 

Back on the cliff the headmaster smiles. He sends both videos to his professors and to the former king of Vale. Koa sits on the cliff’s edge and waits for the first team to show up. 


	6. Team Jolt

Back with Ozpin and James, they just finished defeating a small deathstalker. Ozpin was wiping his weapon and James was smiling. 

“Why did you want to go through that cave again?” Ozpin was looking at James, raising an eyebrow. 

“Shortcut and experience. How often does someone get to fight a deathstalker. Even one that small.” 

Ozpin sighs and sheaths his sword. “Promise me you won’t get me killed.”

James smiled and put an arm around Ozpin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry partner, I won’t allow you to die. You’re stuck with me till you’re old and grey.” 

Ozpin chuckles and pushes James off of him. “If I’m stuck with you then I’ll be all grey by second year.” 

James laughs and they make it to the relic ruins. The pair look at the small statues and decide to grab the crown with the staff. They ran back to the cliff. 

Theo and Leo arrived at the ruins right after James and Ozpin. They looked at the relics and then shrugged. They grabbed the sword and lamp and ran back to the cliff. 

Theo and Leo met up with James and Ozpin at the base of the cliff. 

Ozpin smiles seeing the both of them. “It seems you two are also partners.” 

Theo nods and swings his arm over James and Ozpin. “Of course we. Like I would accept anyone else.” 

Leo clears his throat with a slight blush. “So uh, how are we getting back up there.” 

James pointed to a small walkway leading up to the cliff. Theo pouted and stomped towards the walkway. Ozpin and Leo snicker a little. James sighs and follows the other three. 

The four arrive at the cliff and see Headmaster Koa sitting down. They walk over to him. Koa smiles at them. “Congratulations on your completion. Go back to the campus. We will announce your team tonight.” 

The four nodded and handed over their relics. They walk back to the campus. “Do you think we will be a team?” Leo asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Most definitely.” The other two students agreed. 

Later that evening, Percy Koa was announcing the teams. “For the next team Leonardo Lionheart, Theodore Toto, James Ironwood, and Ozpin Azure will form Team JOLT under the leadership of Mr Azure.” 

The four students walked onto the stage. Ozpin was surprised and couldn’t believe he was made leader of the team. He thought James or Theo would be made leader. 

Ozpin ended up having to be dragged off the stage. He didn’t want to lead. What if he made a mistake? He’ll have to speak with Koa in the morning. This must be some sort of mistake. James or Theo will be better. They have strength to be a good leader. 

James stared at Oz and sighed. He could see the fear in his eyes. The fear of leading. James grabbed Oz’s sleeve. He leaned down and whispered. “I have your back. Don’t worry I won’t let you fail.” 

Oz nods. “Thank you James.” The pair walked back to their other two teammates and walked into their room.


	7. Chapter 7

They looked inside their room smiling. They had their luggage and Theo was already unpacking. He choose one of the end beds, while Leo grabbed one of the end ones. James set his bag at the other end one and Ozpin took the one right next to it. Ozpin sat on the bed and watched the others unpack. He just set his bag on the floor and laid down.

"Ozie where is the rest of your stuff?"

Ozpin looked at Theo. "Don't call me Ozie. And that's all I have."

James sat on his bed. "Really, Oz where is the rest?"

"There is no rest. This is it."

"Oz that can't be true."

Ozpin looks at his old backpack tilting his head away from them.

"Lets leave Ozie alone." Theo smiled holding a game. "And play this instead." Theo was holding up Conquer Remnet Board Game.

Ozpin rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Ozie."

James laughed and walked over to Theo. "I call Atlas." Leo gave Ozpin a huge smile.

"I want Vacu."

"What?!? You can't have Vacu. I wanted Vacu."

Ozpin sighed and chucked at his team. "Roll a die. Whoever gets the highest is Vacu."

They both rolled.

"Yes"

Theo grabbed the pieces for Vacu and started to set up the board.

"I'll take Vale." Ozpin sat on Theo's bed watching the other student.

"That just leaves Minstrel for Leo."

The lion faunus nodded joining Ozpin on the bed. He shifted silently watching James and Theo set up the game.

"The game is all set up. Come on you two lazy bums let's play." Theo sat on the floor, smirking.

James closed his eyes. "Save me from this idiot please."

"Hey! I am not an idiot."

"You gave me Vale pieces and cards for Atlas. You put Vacu's army on Mantel. And somehow you thought Atlas was this small island in the south."

Theo rubs the back of his head. "I'm not good at geography. Sue me."

"Does anyone know how to play?"

Everyone looked at Leo and then started to look for the rule book. After a twenty minute search they couldn't find it.

"And I bought it brand new." Theo pouts and looks at the game.

Ozpin pats his shoulder. "I'm sure we can figure it out and write our own rules."

James grabs a notepad. "Let's get to work."

Team JOLT spent the first semester of their stay at Beacon creating their very own rules for Conquering Remnet. They even created their own expansion packs. The team would play after a major exam or a rough day or when they wanted a break from being Huntsmen.

The day the four students left the school they followed the tradition of leaving a part of themselves behind. So they left this game in one of the game rooms. No one noticed it or payed attention to it. Not for many decades.

"How about this one." A young first year student said holding up the worn down box.

"Conquering Remnet? Didn't they stop producing that game like twenty years ago?" Another student said.

"Come on, Blake it could be fun,"

"Do not rope me into this. I have to study."

"Aww come on Weiss. Like Yang said it'll be fun. This was the original game before Remnet Conquers came out."

"It could be fun…. But right after we have to study."

"We will."

The four students grabbed the game and went back to their dorm. They opened it to see hand drawn cards and hand written rules.

"This must have been important to someone."

"Or someones. Look at the handwriting. Its all different."

"Hey, look a letter."

On the back of the rules there was a letter addressing future students. It was maybe two to three pages long and side conversations were in the margins.

_Dear future students of Beacon,_

( _Don’t make it sound so formal._ **IT'S A LETTER. HOW IS IT SUPPOSED TO SOUND?** _I don't know. Just don't make it boring._ _I am trying to write here_ )

_We would like to wish you good luck on your journey through Beacon and what lies after your graduation._

( _Let me take over. Ozie to making it too boring._ **HE IS THE TEAM LEADER. LET HIM WRITE IT.** Don't worry Oz will get to the good stuff soon. _How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Ozie?.)_

"Wait is this Professor Ozpin's team?"

"I don't know lets continue reading."

_You will face many struggles during your time here. You will battle creatures that you can barely handle. You will learn things about yourself that will destroy you._

_But you will also make friends that will last a life time. You will meet new people and endure these challenges together. You will learn to trust and rely on one another. And for some this may be difficult but with time these bonds will grow and you will learn to trust your leader and your fellow teammates and students._

( _Ozie, you are going to make us cry._ _I currently might make you cry by pushing you out the window if you don't stop calling me Ozie._ _But Ozie._ **OZ YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH HIM**. _He'll live_. Ozpin did I ever mention you are scary) 

Four laughs were heard from the dorm.

"I can't believe he did that. Man, professor Ozpin just got 100% cooler"

_And you may go your separate ways after graduation but you know you can always rely on your team. You will always be there for one another. Any struggles you face, even if the world turns against you, you know you have your team._

_There will be times when you might fight with them and things look like they can't be repaired. But don't let that stop you from fixing things._

( _What the fuck Ozpin? You can't just push people out windows_. _I can if that person won't stop calling me Ozie._ **CAN YOU TWO STOP. WE HAVE TO BE OUT OF HERE BY TONIGHT**. You know when he comes back he'll be pissed right?)

_Don't neglect your studies and make sure to have fun. Play games and relax. Explore the kingdom. Become familiarized with the place that will be your home for a few years._

_Train, so one day you can protect everyone around you. Have fun adventures and make new friends._

_And please do continue the yearly food fight. We will be surely disappointed if no one did._

( **OZPIN! THEO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH.** _You won't dare to kill your team leader._ _And I'm just cute so you can't kill me_. All you are ridiculous) 

_Have fun during your time here at Beacon. Learn all you can and make sure to have fun._

_Sincerely, Team JOLT_

_Ozpin Azure_

**JAMES IRONWOOD**

Leonardo Lionheart

_Theodore Toto_

_P.S: Make sure this game gets played. We spent too long on it for it to be left on some shelf._

"Wow."

The four students stared at the game and smiled. They had to play it.


End file.
